ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo Chambers
Apollo Chambers (born December 15th, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to TWOStars. Making his debut in November 2006. In professional wrestling, Chambers is best known for his time in F.E.R.E and the spin-off tag team that is AC/DC. Early life Apollo Chambers was born December 15th, 1983 in Chicago, Illinois. The son of Mark Chambers and Judy Chambers. He is the oldest of two brothers. He is the only one in his family related to wrestling. As a kid Apollo had a lot of aggression as a kid. His parents tried to tap into that a control it before it got out of hand and got him in trouble. Chambers begun to practice judo growing up. He was good at it and it kept him out of trouble. Education was never one of Chamber's strong points, during Junior high, at the age of 14, Apollo Chambers saw his first wrestling show, he was fixated on what was going on, the competition between the wrestlers in the ring. After that himself, his dad and his brother all watched as much wrestling on television as they could. Only Apollo wanted to get in the ring, "I was so amazed by the action that I wanted to become a wrestler myself, I wanted to get in that ring". During his high school years he was a lot bigger built then his class mates, at 16 a friend who was around about the same height and weight as him introduced him to rugby union. While being a as a minority sport in the USA there was always enough clubs and people who was interested for Apollo to keep this up as a hobby. It seemed that education wise Chambers was just going though the motions and something physical was always going to be what Chambers was going to do in life. Perfecting Judo as much as he could take it, he moved on to Muay Thai Kickboxing and Brazilian Jujitsu. These two were more hard martial arts and catered to his aggressiveness. All martial arts would be a big influence in his wrestling career. Upon graduating from high school, Apollo started a regular job but it was not for him, he got bored easily. Chambers had already done a bit of backyard wrestling and wanted to train professionally. Professional wrestling career Early career (2003–2004) Apollo's first venture in the ring was just him messing around with some guys he knew, in a backyard wrestling federation with his friends and brother. He used his real name. This stated while Chambers was in high school, unlike his friends, Chambers had his heart set on becoming a wrestler and saw it as more than simple fun. Once school was over and he had graduated. He decided to pursue wrestling professionally. He decided to pursue wrestling professionally and initially attempted to train at one of Chicago's top wrestling school but due to unknown circumstances the school had closed before Apollo got a chance to train. He then had to travel to Springfield, Illinois. He trained at Springfield School of Hard Knox to become a professional wrestler. As part of the training, he wrestled at Springfield Wrestling Federation. It was in SWF that he met Bobby Banks his future manager and close friend from Brooklyn, New York. Banks had first started managing some boxers when a friend got him into wrestling. He wanted to be a on-screen manager and thought going though the training would give him a better grasp on the business. The two continued to tour the country, with Bobby Banks working as Chamber's manager and occasional tag team partner. The two men accepted some bookings at London Quality Alliance. Apollo and Banks were booked to team with the top face, a young blue chipper by the name of Joseph Helms. Apollo and Helms kicked it off and had a laugh while Chambers was over there. When it was time for Apollo to head back over to USA. The two men decided to become a tag team, and took bookings that way, with Bobby Banks working as their manager. The three wrestlers were quickly booked in Florida after sending out a few tapes of themselves wrestling. Chambers and Helms continued their training in Florida Wrestling Federation. Once finished their. Helms had the idea of the three men going off to two of the countries for wrestling, Japan and Mexico. With Bobby Banks not really needed. He came up with the idea of taking acting classes to work on the skills he needs. 'Japan and Mexico (2004-2006)' Apollo and Helms kicked of their tour in WaJ in early 2002. The two men worked as a tag team against some of the most notorious over the first few months. They were on the losing end, Chambers has gone on record to say that the Japanese style was more of his thing, Helms enjoyed the tour and learnt to use stiff kicks a lot more and is now a firm part of his arsenal of moves in wrestling. After a couple of months, Helms was getting a little home sick but the two men refused to stop half way though, and wanted to do a year in the greatest wrestling companies. It was around this time that the two men got their first win in Japan. Apollo Chambers was taught the Go to Sleep, this move sees a wrestler place an opponent in a fireman's carry and proceed to drop the opponent in front of them. While the opponent is falling, the wrestler quickly lifts a knee up. It would soon become his finisher until he got to TWOstars when he had to drop it. The trip was a few months from ending and they were booked to take on Yakashi Nakanishi and Ikuhisa Inoue. Considered two of the most popular up and comers in WaJ. The four men first went out two put on a good match, pushing all of them in to the spotlight. It worked and every enjoyed what was arguably the best match of Apollo and Helms' tour. The match was so popular, that for the remainder of their tour. The Tag Team was put into a feud with the Japanese pair. The tour was coming to a end and the year was almost up. The two men had some good matches and learnt a lot of wrestling. The the two men touched down in Mexico and had a warm welcome by bookers and workers. They had seen some tapes and heard some stuff about the tag team thought the internet. The men were booked in TLEE straight of the bat. On the second day they were there. Like Japan they were working as a tag team. This time, Helms was working the gimmick of a English second rich boy. Apollo was his hired bodyguard. The two men would join straight away and work a anti Mexico angle. This worked and the fans really got into it and Helms got a lot of heat. Five months in to the tour, it was going well. Then Joseph Helms received word that TWOstars, a major wrestling company. Helms headed back and signed a contract. Apollo decided to stay in Mexico and finish up. He worked a few months before getting the call himself. Helms had put in a good word and TWOstars were impressed with what they had saw. TWOstars (2006-2010) 2006-2007 Apollo Chambers made his television debut by way of video package on the November 16th 2006 show. The show continued the next week, then later that night a Press Conference to put him over. On November 30th Bobby Banks debut as Apollo's manager. Chambers suggested it to management and they rated Banks as one of the best undiscovered managers in wrestling. That night Chambers had his first match in a victory against Damien Dawson. For the next couple of weeks he would go up against TWOstars jobbers. Chambers became a heel and started feuding with good friend Joseph Helms. The two men men would wrestle a number of times, victories going back and fourth. At Battle Royal 2007 the first PPV for Chambers, he defeated Joesph Helms. The pay-off match was at Hell to pay when Joseph Helms hits the 3-count with the Five Star Suicide Splash, ending the feud. The night after Hell to Pay, Chambers accomplished his arguably biggest accomplishment to date, he pined Sickness. With Wrestlenova III approaching, management wanted to put everyone on the card, so in a filler match, Chambers defeated Mike Ward. After Nova, Apollo Chambers formed an alliance with Evil Gringo. The two men held victories over teams like Twisted and Twiggie and Daniel Strong. Then out of nowhere, at No Remorse 2007, Draven Cage was booked in a tag team championship match, out of the blue his partner was announced as Apollo Chambers. The two men would go on to win the TWOstars Tag Team Championship. The team would later be known as AC/DC. For the next though months the two men would go on to defend their championship against teams like Ward and Kori. In April 2007. F.E.R.E was formed, a combination of Evil Gringo, DC, Apollo and The Crippler. The four men for months ran though the roster of TWOstars and became one of the most notorious stable in the history of TWOstars. 9th July 2007. AC/DC lost the tag team championship to RBX in a ladder match, this marked the beginning of the end for F.E.R.E as the men's ego began to get in the way and the stable was beginning to implode. As Draven Cage watched on as Chambers became the number one contender for the United States Championship. At Midsummer Nights Destruction Apollo just missed out on becoming the United States Champion losing to Drake Rush. After the brief chance of a single run, the two men got refocused and on TWOStars XTV 3:23, August 16th won the Tag Team titles for the second time. The second reign did not last long, as management decided to retire the belts, at Genocide Cage defeated Apollo Chambers in a one on one match. After this Apollo Chambers went on in a singles run, he had his sights set on the United States Championship, he was drafted into the Pure division. He went on to losing streak for a month and a half. He started to win once again when he was involved in the US title tournament. He won it, he then went on to win his first singles championship at Season Beatings when he was in a triple threat match with The Big Bull and The Judge. 2007-2008 Apollo Chambers defended his United States championship all the way up till Battle Royal, after winning the designated match against Big Bull, after the match was won, then once the match was over, Johnny Rockefeller cashes in the XTV Money in the Bank. After the lose, Chambers was very bitter and he wanted his title back, in the mean time he took his rage out on The Judge, the two men had a number of bouts. He was featured in a triple treat match against Johnny Rockefeller and Boyo. Then the night after he took on Johnny Rockefeller in a tables match, he again lost but not without putting up a fight. Then on 26th March 2008. Apollo Chambers reclaims the TWOStars United States Championship in a 3-way elimination match including Johnny Rockefeller and The Chav. at TWOStars WrestleNova IV, Twiggie defeats Chambers via pinfall in a Triple Threat in a match that also included Sickness. This match was to be Apollo's last for the foreseeable future as Chambers suffered a legitimate torn pectoral muscle. He returned at XTV 4:14, 2 months later. He teamed with Draven Cage once more and AC/DC were back. The two men took on Dark Alliance for the reinstated TWOstars tag team championship but it was not to be as they were on the losing end of the match. Apollo was not the same, the injury had done something to him, he was not in love with wrestling like he used to be, Apollo taking on one of his dearest friends Draven Cage, this was to be his last match in TWOstars, he was cut a few days after. 2009-2010 Apollo was lost, he just train d all the time in Muay Thai Kickboxing, Judo, and Jiu Jitsu. Wrestling in TWOstars was his dream and he let it slip away, eventually, TWOstars felt that he deserved another shot and gave him a call. At XTV 5:17 he made his return as a surprise opponent for Draven Cage, from then he was out to make a name for himself, he was back with Banks who had a new set of clients, Apollo was seen as the experience guy who could teach them a lot. He then went on the feud with The Maxx over the Television championship. The Maxx was just to overbearing for Apollo and he was on the losing end. The next night he took on The Maxx in a rematch and again The Maxx was just to good for him. He got himself back on track he got himself a match again Harry Hart which he won thanks to the returning Chris Care. Apollo would form a new tag team, this time with Chris Care. The two men would go on to become a diamond in the rough. Chris Care would talk the two into bad situations and Chambers would have to clean up the mess. The two feuding with MBR and Barry Gower and would come out on the winning end of it. Apollo and Care had gained so much momentum that they earned a Tag Team Title match at Seasons Beatings 2009 but they could not get the job done. After this, Apollo asked for his release and it was granted. In wrestling Finishing Move(s) *'GTS – Go To Sleep' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face) *Rear Naked Choke Signature Move(s) *'Apollo RUSH' (Multiple left and right handed slaps followed by a spinning reverse slap followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of the head) *Busaiku Knee Kick *Discus Lariat *High Angle Belly-to-Back Suplex *Cobra Clutch Slam *Elbow Suicida Dive *Running Brainbuster *'Caras-'Bomb' (Sit-out Powerbomb) Normal Moves *Chop *CCS Enzuigiri *Multiple Suplex variations **Vertical Suplex **Dragon Suplex **Belly 2 Belly Suplex **German suplex **Dragon Suplex **Fisherman Suplex **Northern Lights Suplex *STF *European Uppercut *Samoan Drop *Arm Lock *Leg Lock *Running big boot *DDT *Sleeper Hold *Knee Drop *Boston Crab *Neckbreaker *Buffalo Sleeper Signature Spots G.T.F.O – '''(David Otunga style One Handed Spinebuster, as a counter to an oncoming opponent) '''Nicknames *“The Second City Judge” *“The Student of the Game" *“The Chicago Bull” *"The Chicago Suplex Machine" *“The Technical Prodigy" *“The New Generation Prospect" Managers ''' *Bobby Banks *Draven Cage '''Entrance themes *Another Body Murdered by Faith No More and Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E Championships and accomplishments *TWOStars. **TWOstars Team Championship (2 times) – with Draven Cage **TWOstars United States Championship (2 times) **United States Championship Gold Rush Tournement Winner (2008) **Most Improved Wrestler (2007) Personal life ... Trivia Favourite Weapon: Steel Chair